leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zilean/@comment-9661338-20130603164510/@comment-5955640-20130603234214
Hm. I tell you who you should surely not lane with. Blue Ezreal He has to be babysitted in early game which is bad news if you enter a kill lane. Ezreal players that over use the flux move get placed out of position very easily even more so than Draven. You don't want to deal with that Hell, I've had it up to here while playing as some of Ezreal's better supports. If you see an Ezreal and you were picked for support just play a counter initator like Zyra or Alistar (Always use the headbutt and run tactic when they zone in). Because Zilean can only give steroids in movement speed you have to lane with someone who is need of mobility. Isn't overly squishy (before level six Corki ends up taking a nasty amount of harssment) and has either, crit, attack speed, Or attack power steriods. You will only be using the bombs to blow people up when their health is above 50 percent. So you will need a bully to apply pressure in lane and take that kill when it's primed and ready. With this in mind I would perscribe. Varus, Draven, Miss Fortune, and Quinn. Lets look at why. Varus has a really great poking move but it reduces his movement speed and is easy to juke. This can be allievated with you always applying the speed buff when he does this. Because Varus players will move in on the target rather than set it up with them being already in range the increased movement speed makes that much easier to hit. On the topic of a move being much easier to land the slow helps before and after Varus's ult. The stun. If you slow any adjacent targets to the one Varus stunned you've effectively stunned them as well! Draven already has decent mobility and steroids butto twist the knife on the opponent suggest for him to double juggle the axes when you apply movement speed buffs on him. When Draven hits the target with his stand aside move he knocks them aside and slows them. Quickily rush towards the most vulerable target and slow them. Draven will do the rest. Miss Fortune has a movement speed steroid passive. But it's only active out of combat. She'll need the movement speed in battle to set up her own slow and impure shots. When she hits someone with impure shots try to land a bomb on them. The grevious wound effect will make it harder for them to recover from that two fold harassment. Coordinate (as in actively discuss the actions for attack) for when she ults. She will rush the target and ult them. You will slow whoever she was aiming at in the cone. Wait to see if they will make a clean getaway with a sliver of health. That's when you plant the bomb and get the kill. Hopefully your carry will apperciate that. Quinn sort of has a powerful level of mobility already. She's a really good kiter when given the chance. Harrier lets her do extra damage to her target but Harrier has a catch. It will usually attack the target with the lowest Hp prioritizing champions but often aiming at minions. With just a Vamperic scepter and a avarice blade Quinn can procure chunks of heatlh at early levels just from farming minions. Plant the bombs on Seige minions so the enemy wave meters out a bit quicker and Quinn can crit on the stronger minions and get priority amounts of gold. When Quinn vaults a target you should up her movement speed. Harrier will prioritze the target and she'll do a bit hit of damage. But her vault makes sticking slightly hard. With your movement speed boost she can close the gap again and finish the job. You may notice that I didn't mention any strategic use of the ult. There really isn't one. Always use it if you think your carry is going to die or is facing a duel they can't hope to win without a gimmick like that in place. If such an event happens remember to slow the target so they don't escape during the revival moment. That should help. Anyone other than those four is considered a risky teamup. For completely unconvential bottom lane teamups. Try Tryndamere Zilean. I'll let you figure out what sort of potential that yeilds.